jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Marguerite Mesner
|manga = Chapter 26 |anime = Episode 9 |jva = Midori Takahashi |eva = Jessica Cavanagh }} Dr. , nicknamed , is a working with the Outspoken Doctors for Human Rights (ODH). Appearance She has cneck length, brown coloured hair with medium brown eyes. She wore a jacket and shirt with long pants and later a . Personality Marguerite is open and forthright and is committed to ODH's mission despite the risks that this involves, having been prepared to move ahead despite Dr. Leon Riviere's likely loss. She was also unafraid to suggest to Koko Hekmatyar that she might be a dragon herself after realising how close Koko fit the description she had put forward. Her colleagues' wondering if she said something weird again suggests that Marguerite has a tendency to make odd remarks. History A veteran member of Outspoken Doctors for Human Rights, Marguerite has worked on battlefields around the world, having seen child soldiers before. It is implied that she is used to having been inserted into war zones clandestinely, as she joked about being accustomed to being transported in a shipping container. Plot Dragon Shooter Arc .]] ODH contracted with HCLI to be transported into Republic T's Autonomous Region X and sent a team of ten led by Leon which included Marguerite, the sole female physician in the group. She was apparently the second in command of the team as she assumed a leadership role after Leon was abducted. After Koko agreed to take them and warned them that they might have to be transported in a shipping container, Marguerite spoke up and replied that they were used to it, causing her fellow physicians to laugh. During the flight she introduced herself to Jonah when he looked out the window next to her. When he was called to the cockpit by Koko, Marguerite commented on how cute he was and in response to Tojo's query, responded that she was used to seeing child soldiers on every battlefield. Afterwards she and the other physicians agreed when Leon reminded them of their mission after briefing them about Dragan Nikolaevich. Jonah then asked her to have the other physicians sit behind a tarp in the cargo bay as a precaution to keep them hidden. After Dragan appeared at Planina Airport and tried to get Koko to hand the doctors over, Marguerite thought about Jonah reassuring her earlier but was worried about him. She and her colleagues were surprised when Leon decided to reveal himself and try to bail Koko out of trouble but could not tell what was happening after Dragan shot Leon and his men were taken out by Koko's Squad. Following the shootout and while they were in the process of loading a D-30 into the cargo bay, she asked Koko about Leon and apologised when she learned what had happened to him. Koko however brushed this off and pulled out some helmets in preparation for their escape from the airport. During the ensuing flight she was commented that being a shot at was a first for her. .]] Following their escape the ODH team was brought near the refugee camp where they would work. Marguerite told Koko that HCLI would be paid the balance of their fee and that they would leave, but was told by the latter that Leon would be rescued. She heard Koko's remarks on how Dragan had become a figurative dragon and had to be stopped, and after receiving word that Leon had been rescued, told Koko that she thought that she too was a dragon. Koko was momentarily speechless and Marguerite tried to defuse her remark, but Koko responded by laughing it off. Dance with Undershaft Arc When R met with George Black in Paris, he mentioned that although Koko had brushed off Marguerite's comment at the time, she subsequently began to lose her balance over the fear that she was becoming a monster herself and would lose the people around her.Chapter 37 Century of Shame Arc Two years later, Marguerite was working with a medical team in a war-torn city and adjusting an when she felt a wind of change, prompting her to look out the window of an operating tent at the sky. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Outspoken Doctors for Human Rights